


You gonna take me for a Ride

by JessiDWalton, orphan_account



Series: Alpha/Omega - Maylor [13]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: All gay, Amusement Parks, Brian May - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Hope you enjoy, JUST, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, More Fluff, Queen (Band) - Freeform, Roger Taylor - Freeform, Roller Coasters, These bois are too precious for this world, all this is, brian will fight you, don't mess with rog, fears, fight me, if you mess with rog, just pure gay, lion, mentions of sexier times, or bri, overcoming, they will both cut a hoe, why did you make me tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brian and Rog go to an Amusement Park Together<3 Just pure fluff





	You gonna take me for a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of us getting back to writing and us together, we made a small sort for A/O<3  
> ~Jess

Brian moved slowly from the bed, trying not to wake his lover beside him. The bed squeaked, making him freeze and look back at the blond, who was still dead to the world. With a soft smile the alpha continued up and to the kitchen, packing a bag full of snacks and water bottles. He grabbed his wallet, where the tickets he had gotten last week were hidden. 

 

“Roger, my love?” Brian called as he shook the omegas shoulder. “Wake up, I got a surprise for you.” Brian smiled, holding out the tickets and waiting for the omega to wake fully and see them.

 

Roger grumbled sleepily and buried his face further in his pillow. Snuggling into the warmth of the bed before peeking out just slightly. One blue eye squinting at his annoyingly awake alpha. He focused on what the older man was holding out.

 

"...what is it…?" He mutters softly, leaning to see it more. "Tickets…? For…?"

 

“The amusement park we have been wanting to go to. We keep putting it off but I decided that I'd surprise you and we'd go today!” Brian smiled brightly, handing the tickets to his bond mate. “I already told Freddie and John we wouldn't be at band practice, so we can go all day. Now get up so I can take you to breakfast before we go!” 

 

The blond stared at his babbling alpha. Slowly processing what the hell he was going on about. He glanced at the clock and could only think about how bloody early it was.

 

"Amusement park…" Roger mumbles softly. "Amusement...park…..but...band practice?... Did you tell Freddie one of us was dying or is he going to kill us later…?" He wonders, glancing back up to Brian. His brain slowing beginning to work. 

 

“I told John he would be able to keep Freddie in bed all day since we don't have practice. John was  _ very  _ excited. So I’m sure with the shit he bought from the sex shop, Freddie wont mind.” Brian laughed. “Now up! We got places to be, rides to see!”

 

"But...bed…" Roger pouts up to his lover. Batting those pretty blues and reaching up for. "Can we at least snuggle?... Even for just a minute?" He gives a little pathetic whine. His hand making a grabby motion for Brian. 

 

Brian smiled softly, putting his wallet and tickets on the nightstand. “Scoot.” He pushed Roger over, spooning behind him. He pulled the omega tight against him and kissed his neck. “Five minutes, my love, then up. I have plans and I don't want you to miss on a minute of fun.”

 

Roger gave a little purr. Snuggling closer to Brian's heat. His eyes slipping closed as he completely relaxed. He knew I laid there longer than five minutes but was so grateful that Brian just let them lay for a bit longer.

 

"....Uuuuggghhh okay…" Roger grumbled as he shot up from bed. Slapping his face awake. "Amusement park…?"

 

“Amusement park!” Brian grinned, jumping out of bed and pulling Roger with him. “You get dressed I’m gonna go make pancakes. Do you want blueberry or chocolate chip?” Brian asked, kissing Rogers lips quickly. He looked at the blond before leaning in for a longer deeper kiss.

 

"Uh. What kind of question is that? Chocolate!!" Roger huffs with a smile. Giggling at the small slap he received on his ass before he turned and began to dress. 

 

He slipped on a pair of ripped blue jeans and a simple white T-shirt. Knowing he would only be sweating so he didn't want to dress up for an amusement park. Humming to himself, he brushed his hair and teeth before happily walking out to the kitchen. With a giddy smile, he wrapped his arms around Brian and learned his head on the taller man's back. A giddy energy surrounding him instead of the tired, dull energy from only a few minutes prior.

 

“Morning sleepy head.” Brian laughed, flipping the breakfast onto a plate. He turned in Rogers arms and gave him a quick kiss. “Sit down, love.” He placed the plate at the bar, taking a can of whip cream and spraying a globe on top. “Eat up!” Brian grinned, wiggling around with excitement. “Are you ready for today? I know I’m cheesy but we are going on the faris wheel and kissing at the top.”

 

"Why can't we just kiss all the way up and all the way down~?" Roger purrs, giving a little wiggle of his own. Taking a finger and gathering a bit of whipped cream on it before licking his finger clean happily. Sending a wink up to his lover. "Maybe there will be a haunted house you can protect me from~ a rollercoaster that makes me scream louder than you make me~?" He giggles softly and tilts his head up to Brian. 

 

“If you screamed louder than I made you only dogs would hear you.” Brian laughed, kissing Rogers head as he took a seat next to him and dug into his own pancakes. The two ate quickly, Brian doing the wash up once they were done. “Ready?” The alpha asked, holding out his hand as he waited by the door, the bag slung over his shoulder. 

 

Roger instantly wrapped his arms around the Alphas longer arm. Clinging to the older man happily and leaning his head on him. "Ready." He purrs softly. Giggling as he's playfully pulled along but he quickly perked up and pouted when he noticed Brian heading to the driver seat. 

 

"I wanna drive." He pouts, coming to a complete stop, causing the alpha to as well. Roger batted his pretty eyes up to the older man. His bottom lip pursed as he pouts. "Pleeeaaassseee."

 

Brain smiled softly at his omega before leaning down and kissing his lips softly. “Okay, but don't driver crazy please. I dont wanna throw up before we even get to the park.” He laughed as he was hit in the arm softly, getting a  _ very  _ grumpy look from the blond. “Sorry, you  _ are  _ a good driver.”

 

"You're damn right, I'm a good bloody driver!" Roger huffs before jumping into the drivers seat. Only buckling up when Brian gave him  _ that _ look. He waited for the alpha to get comfortable before pressing on the clutch and shifting out of the driveway and toward their destination. The windows down and radio playing the greatest hits of the day. 

 

The blond waited till they were at a steady speed and that he wouldn't have to shift anytime soon before gently grabbing Brian's hand. His left hand still firmly on the wheel while his shifting hand entwined with the older man's. He began to sing with the familiar tune and felt his entire being relax. A gentle, carefree smile spreading on his lips.

 

Brian smiled a soft loving smile at the blond, looking at him with what he was sure were heart eyes. He looked back to the road and began to sing with Roger, giving his hand a squeeze when the song ended. 

 

“ _ That was David Bowie. And now for one of my favorite songs by our own London based band. I'm in love with my car by Queen!”  _ The radio host announced. Brian immediately looked to his left, waiting to see Rogers reaction that  _ his  _ song that all the band hated, mainly Freddie, was being played. 

 

The omegas blue eyes slightly widened and he took a slight double take to the radio. Not believing his own ears. Sure  _ he _ liked his song and it was liked enough by fans for them to play it in concert. But he knew there were still many people who didn't like it. Including the band.

 

Clearing his throat softly, Roger untangled their fingers and simply changed the station. Not wanting to put Brian through the pain of listening to it when he didn't have to. With how much the band seemed to dislike the song, Roger almost regretted throwing such a fit to have it on the album. He almost hated singing and hearing it at this point. Elvis started playing from the radio making Roger nod slightly and focus on the road again.

 

“Oi! No you do not!” Brian swatted Rogers hand away and switched station back. “ _ With the grease guns a pumpin’.”  _ Brian imitated Rogers rugged voice, singing with the recording. “That is  _ my  _ omega singing! My baby is on the radio! Babe  _ you  _ are one the radio! I'm so proud of you!” Brian took Rogers hand and gave the back a sloppy kiss. He turned the volume high and sang at the top of his lungs, a bright smile on his face. 

 

Roger shifted in his seat from hearing his own voice and the praise from his lover. Gently chewing at his bottom lip as he drove with his song pumping from the speakers. He always felt so awkward listening to himself. His talking voice and singing voice we're two complete opposite things to him. Though people seem to enjoy his singing and it's very good for their rock and roll vibe, Roger still wished he had some beautiful voice like Brian or Freddie. But, he had to give himself credit. People could talk shit on the lyrics for this song all they wanted. But the background music he wrote was fucking bomb.

 

He almost didn't notice he was making his bottom lip bleed from his constant biting until he felt Brian squeeze his hand. He stopped biting and pulled himself from his thoughts. Offering Brian a small smile before just trying to focus on driving again.

 

Brian kissed Rogers hand again, turning down the music as the song came to an end. “Have I ever told you I love that song?” Roger glared at him. “No I'm not kidding! Sure I’m concerned what you are doing with this car when Im not around, but I love that song. It's the song that got us together. You locked yourself in the cupboard after screaming you loved me and only came out when Freddie told you I was gone and it could be on the B-side. So I love it, because it's our get together song.” Brian smiled, giving Rogers hand a big squeeze and looking at him with heart eyes again. “I love you, Roger, and I'm so happy you are mine.” He let go of the omegas hand and touched their bond mark at the back of his neck, tracing the scar of his teeth. 

 

"You like the  _ sentimental value _ of that song. Not the song itself…" Roger mumbled softly. "But I love you too." He hums a little louder as he pulled into the crowded parking lot. He chose a spot in the back, not even bothering to fight for an up close space as he thought a large family would need it more. He silently unbuckled himself and turned the car off. Gnawing at his bottom lip as he waited to hear Brian's seatbelt click.

 

“Hey, baby boy. I love the song because you wrote it too.” The older man leaned over and kissed the side of Rogers head. “Now come on, let's go ride some roller coasters until we throw up!” Brian hurried out of the car and reached for Rogers hand, swinging their hands childishly as they walked. “Should we start at one end of the park and work our way over? Or go for bigger first? What should we do?” 

 

Roger smiled and shrugged while he looked around the busy area. The sound of kids yelling, parents sighing, and people screaming were all around. Everywhere you looked, there was someone. Many someone's to be exact. It made Roger feel like they were at a concert and in the crowd. The rides being the performance. He couldn't help but giggle at his idea, but shook his head when Brian gave him a questioning look.

 

"Why don't we just start from the back and work our way to the front. So we don't miss anything and then don't have trouble getting out?" The omegas proposes with a hum. Getting closer to his alpha for safety and comfort.

 

Brian let go of Rogers hand and wrapped his arm around the smaller shoulders. “Sounds like the perfect plan.” Brian took a map from a stand and looked it over before guiding them to the back left corner. This ride was the fastest and longest ride in the park, Brian thought it was the perfect place to start. “While we are here we should go to a photo booth, yeah? You've been wanting to do that for a while.”

 

The Omega instantly beamed at the idea of a photo booth and nodded eagerly. His smile probably nearly blinding to anyone looking while his eyes seemed to glimmer. "Yes! I would love that!!" He chirps as they get in line.

 

Roger gazed up at the monstrous ride. The line was the longest he'd seen and the screams coming from the ride were almost as high as his own while singing. He shrunk back slightly and clung to his alpha. He wasn't very familiar with amusement parks, especially not rollercoasters. But he wanted to try them and kept pestering Brian about it. But now as he stood in front of one, he could feel his heart ready to leap from his chest. 

 

"U-um… so… this thing is… sturdy.. right…? Like… no one can be found from it? O-or if someone brings a camera on board and it falls on the track will we all die like that movie final destination…?" Roger asked timidly. His eyes never leaving the giant ride.

 

“Rog, its okay. I got you. You are going to be alright, this is safe. I promise this will make you addicted to roller coasters.” Brian  _ loved  _ amusement parks. He liked the high speed and adrenaline it brought, how once you got off the ride all you wanted to do was go again. “If you don't like this ride, we can go to someone else after. Some of the easier ones.” Brian smiled. 

 

They moved forward in line, the teen worker stopping them right before they got on, the carts now full. This meant they would be first and in the very front, Brian grinned with excitement. His favorite spot was in the front or very back. The alpha wrapped his arm around Roger and kissed his cheek. “It's gonna be okay, I'll protect you.”

 

Roger felt his entire body freeze at the realization of being in front. He clung to his alpha tighter and had to be forced to walk as the new cart came up. A whimper left his throat and he froze again before stepping into the small cart. His heart was thudding against his chest. 

 

"Bri…" He whined softly. Nuzzling to the older man's shoulder. Fear and anxiety filling their bond.

 

“Hey, hey it's alright. Do you not wanna start on this one? We can leave right now and go to a different ride.” Brian wrapped his arms around his omega. “Just tell me what you need.”

 

Roger nuzzled Brian's neck. Taking in the deep musk and calming himself. He knew Brian really wanted to go on this ride and he was being a damn pansy. He chewed at his lip and slowly peeked out from Brian's neck.

 

"U-um… we...we… can do this one…" He said softly, looking up to his lover. He knew his nails were probably digging into Brian's arm. "Y-you go in first…"

 

“Alright.” Brian kissed the top of Rogers head before moving around him and sitting down in the cart. He waited for Roger to sit before taking his hand tightly in his own. The teenage park workers strapped them in, the straps coming over their shoulders and strapping between their legs. Roger squeezed his hand painfully tight, but the alpha just smiled brightly as the cart began to move forward slowly, up a large steep hill. “It's gonna be alright, my love. You are going to love this.”

 

Roger felt like he was going to throw up already just from the slight jerking as the cart moved. He shut his eyes tightly and didn't notice holding his breath until the air was knocked out of them as they plunged down the steep track. His heart flipped all the way into his throat as they sped through the track. He could hardly process anything beside the adrenaline pumping through him and the wind making it hard to breath.

 

It felt like an eternity, yet so quick at the same time. But so the cart had stopped and the buckles were loosed. Another worker helped Roger out of the cart before the omega swayed to a wall. Holding his stomach and keeping his head down. His shoulders began to shake violently, causing the alpha to hurry to the blond. But instead of tears and cries from fright, the omega began to laugh loudly. Tears streaming down his face as he couldn't stop laughing.

 

"Le-let's do that one again!!!" The omega laughed with a giddy smile before grabbing Brian's hand and dashing to the line. Jumping in place as the stood.

 

Brian laughed brightly as he was pulled along and Rogers inability to stand still now. He took the omegas face in both his hands and wiped his tears away. “So I’m guessing you enjoyed the ride then?” He teased, Roger nodding quickly. This time they were in the middle of the cart, the omega hurrying in first. “Hold your hands up this time, it's much more fun.” Brian explained as they were buckled in. 

 

Roger giggled loudly and nodded. Bouncing in his seat and giggling again as the ride began once more. Through the racing track, Roger did as he was told and held his hands up. Finding how much more adrenaline pumped through him at different points, fear would strike and he would wrap his arms around Brian instead for comfort before lifting his arms again. 

 

They got off the ride once more and Roger swayed dizzily. Leaning on Brian for support. "Alright… enough of that one." He giggles.

 

“Alright, lets go do this one!” Brian pulled Roger to a  _ white water rapids  _ ride. They got in line behind a group of teenage omega girls, the group soaked with water. Brian overheard them chatting about the lazy river ride, the alpha planning on saving that for last so he and Roger wouldn't have to deal with wet clothes. “So you think you like roller coasters now?” The alpha asked with a knowing smile.

 

Roger giggled and nodded. Following Brian wherever he wanted. He clung to the Alphas arm and smirked. 

 

"You're going to have your hands full, mister. You know what adrenaline does to me~" He purrs deeply, leaning his head on Brian's arm. Happily ignoring the disgusted look he received from a passing mother with kids. His smirk only grew from that, in fact.

 

Brian leaned down and pressed his lips to Roger ear. “Look in the front pocket of the backpack.” The omega gave him a confused look before looking in the bag, his eyes going the size of dinner plates. “I know  _ exactly  _ what adrenaline does to you. So be nice and I won't have to plug and cage you.” 

 

The omega whined softly and bit his lip before looking up to his alpha. He pouted softly and batted those pretty eyes. His voice much more hushed.

 

"You wouldn't cage me, daddy. Would you?" He coos in a whiny voice. "Or plug me without anything to keep in?" 

 

“Are you telling me what I will and won't do?” Brian says in his deepest tone. “Those bruises still covering your perky butt should be a reminder of what happens when you try to tell daddy what to do when hes in control.” Brian growls, watching Roger shiver. He knew he wouldn't keep Roger locked away for long, but he would still lock and plug him if he needed. Brian was working on not letting Roger get his way when he batted his eyes and pouted his lip. “Does daddy need to add a sound bar to the cage? Plug your pee hole as well as your bum?”

 

Roger made a small face and pouted. "So mean…" he says in a soft voice as they walked up in the line. He didn't say much else, not wanting to challenge his alpha anymore and get into trouble like he had been doing. Backing down was just easier at this point. So he just rested his head on the older man's shoulder and stared around them. Wondering to himself if anyone recognized them.

 

“Good boy.” Brian whispered in Rogers ear once they stopped again. He moved his hand to Rogers hair, pushing the blond strands behind his ear, tracing his fingers over the omegas neck. He smiled as Roger closed his eyes and hummed, leaning into his hand like a cat wanting more pets. The alpha chuckled, wrapping his arm around the omegas waist as they moved forward again. The chatty girls in front of them bounced up and down as they were guided to the large circular raft.

 

“Just two?” The teen worker asked, getting a nod from Brian. “Alright.” The man ushered them into the raft with the girls. The couple sat, both their butts getting wet with the water on the seats. 

 

“You guys are the cutest couple.” One of the girls giggled. 

 

Roger had to bite back a snarky comment to the girl, knowing it would only get him in trouble. Instead, he just flashed the fakest nice smile he could and cuddled to his alpha. He knew he'd still get a scolding for the obvious fake attitude, but it was better than a punishment for outwardly being a bitch. 

 

This ride was a lot slower than their previous, though the omega could hardly enjoy it being so close to the female omegas. Especially with how one kept eyeing  _ his _ alpha. A growl emitted from his throat, but he quickly covered it up as him coughing and clearing his throat.

 

Brian had to hold down a laugh at Rogers possessive attitude. He was grateful is omega was behaving himself, instead of snapping and making Brian punish him. The alpha pulled away from his omega, getting a very sad and disappointed look. The alpha reached with his long arms and got a handful of water, splashing it up at the omega. Roger  _ glared  _ as his hair got wet, making Brian belly laugh, kissing his omega soundly on the lips. 

 

Roger's growl quickly turned into a  _ delighted  _ purr as he happily returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around his alpha and pouted when the older man pulled away.

 

"Briiiii….” 

 

“Yes?” Brian laughed, pulling Roger into his side and holding them close as the ride came to the end.

 

The omega only pouted and folded his arms. He hated how much of a tease Brian was being and they were only two rides in. He knew he had started it, but Brian wasn't helping him he good by continuing. He got out of the ride without help and stood away from Brian instead of clinging to him. Trying to calm himself down.

 

"What ride is next?" He asks, looking around the crowded space. 

 

Brian gave Roger his space, leading the way to another adrenaline coaster. This one was a swing type one, sixteen or so chair facing inwards in a large circle. The chairs would go around as the arm swung them back and forth. “This one?” The alpha asked, pointing to the ride. 

 

"Yeah." Roger nodded with a little smile as he followed his alpha. He stayed a little behind the older man as they walked to the line. A loud whistle broke him from his thoughts and made Roger look up. A group of alphas behind him gave him a smirk and a wink, making him hurry to Brian's side and keep his head down. 

 

“What's the matter, omega.” The leader of the group called as Roger moved, drawing Brians attention. The alpha grabbed Roger round the middle and pulled him close, making sure Roger was tucked safely under his arm. The group of alphas laughed, Brian growling loudly at them. “Aw come on, mate, don't wanna share that pretty ass.” 

 

“You need to back the hell up.” Brian growled, moving Roger to his other side, further from the alphas. “He's mine and I don't share something this perfect.” Brian turned his back to the group, his arms wrapped possessively around the omega, keeping him safely in his arms. 

 

“Come on, mate. You can't keep something  _ that _ pretty to yourse-” Brian turned with a deep growl, getting right in the speakers face, using his height to tower over him. The other alpha had more meat on his built body, but Brian was taller and a lot more angry. 

 

“Shut up! That's my mate your talking about. I'm a fucking second away from pounding your face in.” Brian turned and pulled Roger from the line by the hand, breathing heavily with anger. He found an isolated corner and pulled the omega to his chest, scenting him as he tried to calm, a growl still admitting deep from his chest. 

 

"He-hey…" Roger coos softly, trying to calm Brian. "How about we find the ferris wheel? You promised to kiss me at the top." He hums, nuzzling his alpha. "Come on." He tugs at Brian's hand, offering a small smile. "Take me to the ferris wheel…" 

 

Brian took a deep breath, pulling Roger in for a quick kiss. He wrapped his arm around the omega and lead the way to the ferris wheel. The line wasn't long and they got into their own basket quickly. The alpha sat across from the omega until they began to move, he took the omegas hand and pulled softly. “Sit on my lap, please?” Brian gave his best pleading face. 

 

Roger practically tripped over himself as he hurried to happily sit on his lovers lap. Putting deeply at the complete feeling of being in his rightful  _ seat _ . He bumped their foreheads together and let their noses brush as he inhaled his lovers close scent.

 

"I love you, Brian…" He whispers sweetly.

 

“Hmm I love you too, my baby boy.” Brian smiled brightly. He lifted Roger slightly, having the man straddle him instead. His hands moved up and down Rogers sides, slipping under his shirt to fill his skin. “So… you like it? The rides?”

 

"Yes, my love. I really like em…. I just… hate all the people. I wish it could just be us here… so I wouldn't get in trouble so easily for wanting you." The omega pouts as he threads his fingers in Brian's hair. "Maybe we could use our fame to get the park to ourselves one day~" he purrs with a giggle. 

 

“Stop reading my mind, my love.” Brian laughed, kissing Rogers nose. The wheel moved again, letting the next set people into the next basket. “But we will do it with a better park than this. Maybe disneyland or something. Oh what if Queen did a charity thing and we only had a few people come with us. Big park, a few people, it would be like it was just us.”

 

"We should invite your parents! Your aunt Lily! Steven. Rosalina. Everyone!! And my mom. Alan. Clare and Kash!!!" Roger bounced excitedly. "It'd be so fun!!! Disney!!!" Roger giggles as he already imagines the fun it would be. "And then our future kids… it'd be great." 

 

Brian stopped short and bit his lip. “Roger.” He whispered, getting the omegas attention. “I-I was thinking and I think we should start trying for a baby. It's your body and your choice when you want to have kids. Ive- I've just been having these dreams of six little babies playing with you and… I can't get them out of my head. I want a family with you, a big one. Nine or ten little blond babies running around and screaming.”

 

Roger sat back and stared at Brian for a moment before grinning. He leaned in and kissed Brian deeply while pressing their bodies closer together. 

 

"I can't wait for that to happen. Only, they will most certainly look like  _ you _ . Be well behaved. Perfect." Roger muses softly.

 

“ _ Your  _ babies? Well behaved? I'll believe it when I see it.” Brian laughed, kissing Roger softly. “So we're gonna try for a baby?” The omega nodded excitedly. “We're gonna be a family.”


End file.
